johnisdeadfandomcom-20200213-history
Returning to fishery
This video shows Tyler returning to the Fishery to explore it further. He has brought along a baseball bat for protection since he couldn't find his knife anywhere. When he arrives at the Fishery he notices Doug watching him from the rooftop. He later encounters Doug face to face after knocking on the door of the Fishery. Tyler fled back home after this. Details Details as of 9/12/18. Description: "I am not going back, yesterday is the last time I go anywhere near that area of the woods. But damn it took me a long time to get the hell out of there after I saw that man. It felt like I was wondering through the woods for hours and fucking hours." Tags: N/A Video Transcript Tyler is walking along a grassy path towards the Fishery. The footage is already choppy though it soon normalizes. Tyler: "Alright, back to the forest. Specifically the area where I found the weird-" The video freezes and stutters. The footage soon returns to normal as we see Tyler walking past a bunch of junk lying on the ground. Tyler: "...Yeah. Also brought this... just in case." Tyler shakes a baseball bat in his hand. Tyler: "Couldn't find my knife, but I mean hey, a weapon is a weapon is a weapon is a weapon-" The video stutters as we see 'D.gif' appear on screen accompanied by a static noise. Tyler: "...It's all the same. I guess one is just less lethal... but both are stopping me from getting my ass handed to me. ...I wanna think. Still need to get around to getting that gun. (Sigh) Really need a gun. Really badly... On a side note my camera has been fucking up worse than ever, I really really really really need a new phone. Really bad." More corruptions occur as Tyler continues walking. Tyler: "...Right now, actually. Piece of shit... Man... got a camera glitch right now?" Tyler is pointing the camera at the Fishery. The screen has turned green and we can see Doug standing on the roof. Tyler seems to take notice of him. Tyler: "...Hold on, what is that thing, actually?" Tyler proceeds towards the Fishery and the corruptions end. He finds to trace of Doug. Tyler: "What the fuck...?" He continues looking around the outside of the Fishery for the bit. Once he turns back towards where Doug was the corruptions return. Tyler: "Was that some kind of fucking animal? (Sigh) Fuck this. Must be fucking- (Video Cut) -here or something..." Some of Tyler's words have been cut off from video stuttering. Tyler continues walking until he comes across a pile of sticks. Tyler: "Hey... That's actually kind of weird." Tyler begins walking away from the pile until he approaches the door of the Fishery. Tyler: "I thought I... I thought I opened that door... a while ago... Huh. Maybe there's actually a person here. Anybody home?" Tyler knocks on the door with his baseball bat. The video cuts in and out. Each time the bat hits the door the video corrupts more. We can hear Rosa from Jadusable's original videos speaking in the background: "Don't open it" '' He suddenly hears knocks coming from the other side of the door as the entire screen is tinted green. Doug suddenly opens the door and smiles at Tyler. A loud, glitchy noise plays. "Who's That Knocking" by The Genies can be heard playing as Tyler falls to the ground in shock. We see Tyler running through the woods, though it is very difficult to make out. The entire screen is green and the video is so corrupted that the framerate has dropped significantly. '' Images doug5.png doug6.png doug7.png doug8.png doug9.png fisheryimg2.png Category:Canon videos Category:Dead Arc Category:Videos